when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yevgeniy Motovov
"That one guy here is Yevgeniy Motovov. He's the Soviet commander from the Red Alert series that I'm really looking for. So if I were him, maybe I would've helped out everybody to keep capitalism under control, especially for my village. I sure hope he really won't have to invade my village at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Walkerville Yevgeniy Motovov is the commander of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the uncle of Walovlir Motovov, one of the patriachs of the Motovov family, the best commander who could be very good at commanding, which is better than any Supreme Commander of each country, Walovir's supreme comrade, Lt. Zofia's commander, the commander in World War III, especially in Beacon War, and the protector of the Motovov family During World War III, he is an adult family member of the Motovov family, but this is making the whole family to be able to choose him to become a commander like the Soviet Commander from the Red Alert series for Lt. Zofia so he can help her and the rest of the Motovov family too. He becomes a Soviet commander in World War III. Also, he is always protecting more of his comrades, like Walovir, Richard Motovov and the Motovov family from enemies for the promise of Motovov Family. Soon, he will be Walovir's supreme comrade when he is a commander. During the Demonic War, he and his Soviet army found an abandoned Death Knight and an abandoned Lich King, whose names are Gerard the Death Knight and Strerkox the Lich King. Soon,he will help them to join Motovov Family so as to can protect Motovov Family. Now thanks to him, Gerard and Strerkox joined the Motovov family, and with it, their new full names are now Gerard Motovov and Strerkox Motovov. After Gerard and Strerkox joined him, he can train more comrades of the Motovov Family so they could all protect the whole of the Motovov family, like Zangief, Mother Russia, or Katarina Dombrovski (Kick Ass 2), Ivan Drago, Sokolov Motovov and his Obyekt 245 Robot crew (Andriyan Nikolayev, Marina Popovich, Natalya Meklin, Vitaly Popkov and Vladimir Ilyushin); the 4 (four) characters from a beat-'em-up game, Mother Russia Bleeds (Sergei, Boris, Ivan and Natasha); Sedova Motovov and Team SVET, Zayats, Masha, Bear (Masha and the Bear), and more of the Russian characters and the Soviet historical figures as the comrades of Motovov family. Soon, he, the Motovov family and his army could create the USRAC with all of their plans, but he would create Team SVET so that Sedova Motovov will be able to become the new leader of Team SVET. In the Beacon War, he, his comrades and his whole army could save Vale and Beacon Academy when both Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls needed his help. After Beacon War and before Ruby Rose and her allies captured Walovir in Brisbane, Yevgeniy, his army, his comrades and the whole Motovov family established the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, which the acronym is USRAC, but this is making him to become a commander of the USRAC, and more of his comrades became part of the USRAC. After establishing the USRAC, he will use his command to build even more armies, the Obyekt 245 Robot (or the Object 245 Robot), train more infantrymen and start making the USRAC to become the strongest communist nation in WW3 and a personal country of the Motovov family, Walovir Motovov and Yevgeniy Motovov, but he and his infantry would build the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon (an upgraded version of an MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon) for himself in order to protect the Obyekt 245 Robot and the whole of the USRAC. After Ruby Rose and her allies captured Walovir in Australia, he sent the USRAC troops and his army to rescue Walovir, but Ruby Rose just told the truth to Walovir and the USRAC troops. Too late, Walovir found out the USRAC, Yevgeniy Motovov and all the comrades of the Motovov family that they saw Ruby Rose torturing Walovir. Soon, she tortures Walovir, which makes USRAC, Yevgeniy Motovov and the comrades of the Motovov family to get angry, and thus they started to invade South Korea. When the United States Army came, he uses his commands to the USRAC and the comrades of the Motovov family to invade the United States and elsewhere in many worlds, starting in the battle of New York. During the battle of New York, he and the whole of the USRAC will conquer many worlds, like Earth and Remnant, and fight for the Coalition of the Red Star in order to make the Grand Alliance lose anything after he became angry at Ruby Rose, and right before she convinces Yuri Motovov and Walovir Motovov. When he being defeated and/or his own Gundam had been destroyed by the Megazord in the battle of Manila, Yevgeniy gets his anger power to unleash his dragon power, which makes himself to become a red dragon by using his secret Semblance, which his named as Dragon Anger. This Semblance will make him transform from a human into a dragon so that he would unleash both of his anger power and his dragon power to become a red dragon. Now he will be the strongest and gigantic person who can summon his dragon and get high immunity in his dragon form when he unleashed Dragon Anger, which he stated this as the true form of his Gundam when he became a red dragon. After Ruby uses her convinces, he and the USRAC could stop their series of invasions, but sometimes, he will travel each world for himself and his command, but he would soon be the protector of Ralphie Tennelli. After the Motovov family joined the Grand Alliance, it made Cherno Alpha and some Russians joining Yevgeniy Motovov, Ruby Rose, the SRAF, USRAC and the Russian opposition. During the siege of Kassala, Richard Motovov, the Motovov family, the USRAC and Yevgeniy Motovov will come to support the Rah-Rah-Robot, his commanding USRAC army, the Obyekt 245 Robot, any other mechas , and the comrades of the Motovov family to attack at Hakim, the NRC, Janet, Tabuu and Bill Cipher, but Yevgeniy Motovov can use his own MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon once again to support Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Obyekt 245 Robot, Mel Danger, Loud Alpha, Cherno Alpha and more mechas, and then keep commanding his army like a leader. In Operation Buttertoast, he will use his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon once again to defeat Tabuu since his Gundam is powerful enough to do so when all is lost for Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends (while Goku might use his spirit bomb move at the same time). Now he can wear this unique outfit set as a USRAC commander, but he doesn't like to wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, because it's that not only he would wear his clothes and his uniform, but is probably also due to the jumpsuit being tight-fitting, despite the likes of that jumpsuit, because of that interesting look. They are a WW2-era Soviet overcoat, a Conscript trench coat, a Soviet peaked cap, his custom military uniform, a Soviet trench coat, a USRAC military uniform, a USRAC military overcoat, a USRAC trench coat, a USRAC officer hat and some of his custom clothes for his position as the USRAC commander, but he don't wear Magic School Bus jumpsuit, yet he likes it instead, especially for Ralphie's. He can use his own weapons : a Nagant M1895, a flintlock pistol, an MP-412 REX, a Makarov pistol, a PSM pistol, an MP-443 Grach, an SPP-1 underwater pistol, an NRS-2, a PP-19 Bizon, an SR-2 Veresk, two PP-90s, PPSh-41, an RMB-93, a Saiga-12, a Mosin-Nagant, an SKS, a Dragunov sniper rifle, an AK-47, an AKM, an AK-74M, an AK-12, an AK-9, an APS amphibious rifle, an OSV-96, a Degtyaryov machine gun, an SG-43 Goryunov, an RPK, a PK machine gun, a Kord machine gun, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, an RG-6 grenade launcher, a GM-94, an RPG-7, an RPG-28, an RPG-8B Vorona Bazooka, an RPG-30, a few of PMN mines, a few of TM-72 mines, an NR-40, a Shaitan, a regular combat knife, a shashka, Queen Delightful's sword, a USSR Combat Chainsaw, a pair of USSR Ember Assault IIIs, a Soviet Crescent III, dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks and all weapons from the Grand Alliance. Also, he can drive his own Gundam, the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon. In battle, he will command his troops, his comrades and his army to attack at enemies, and sometimes, he will help his own army, heal wounded soldiers and attack at the enemies like a leader. Now he will fight for himself, his comrades, the rest of the Motovov family, Walovir, Richard Motovov, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Russian opposition, USRAC Army, Sedova, Ralphie Tennelli, Team SVET, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Lt. Zofia, Queen Delightful, th USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests